


Samuel Boxold: The Awsten Ass Hugger

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Category: MAKEOUT (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten's ass, Basically Awsten's ass, Basically Sam on caffeine, But Also a Good Boyfriend, Cute Little Fic, Hyper Sam, Just Awsten's ass, M/M, Otto's a little shit, Sam and Awsten are good but weird friends, Tyler being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: I don't even know, a lot of shit happened here but hopefully it's cute? Maybe? Idk man..





	Samuel Boxold: The Awsten Ass Hugger

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you don't know the band MAKEOUT and you're just reading this for Waterparks, go look them up, they deserve love. On that note: this is primarily Samuel Boxold and Tyler Young from MAKEOUT with some Awsten and Geoff mixed in there so enjoy the gay.

If there was one thing Geoff and Tyler should have known by now it was to never leave Sam and Awsten alone together for long periods of time without parental supervision. They thought Otto being there would calm the herd a bit, but apparently not. Otto apparently decided he was done dealing with them and just decided to go sit in the corner, ignoring them completely.

Big mistake.

By the time the two got back to the hotel room Sam and Tyler were currently staying in, all they could do was sigh and curse Otto for leaving them alone with each other.

The two boys were laying on the floor, both shirtless, and Awsten’s pants nearly falling down as well with how much he was squirming. Sam, on the other hand, has his arms wrapped around Awsten’s butt cheeks, just fondling his ass with his arms, as the older tried to squirm away. It was truly a sight to behold: Sam’s face was just about squished in Awsten’s ass crack. If Tyler and Geoff didn’t know better, they would have thought Sam was eating him out but alas, that was definitely not the case. The two men were close, that was evident, but Sam would never cheat on Tyler and Awsten would never cheat on Geoff. That was a definite.

“Get the fuck off my ass, Samuel!” The two heard Awsten’s voice yell before they even opened the door fully. This statement was followed closely by some sort of muffled reply neither could make out. Geoff turned to look at Tyler with a sigh, his companion just shaking his head with an amused smile playing on his lips.

Neither Awsten nor Sam noticed their boyfriends at first due to their antics. Otto, however, gave them a small, uninterested wave from the corner he was currently residing in as he continued to watch the two men in front of him.

“Care to explain?” Tyler asked Otto, motioning to the two. The drummer just shrugged.

“All I know is I left the room for a moment and when I came back, both of them had lost their shirts and at that point, I gave up trying to tame them.”

Geoff let out another sigh. “Glad to know we can count on you, Otto.” 

He just received a thumbs up in reply.

It was in that moment that Awsten finally realized the two were standing there.

“Tyler, get your fucking boy-toy off of my ass!” The purple haired boy yelled, squirming a bit more, and trying (but failing) to pull his pants back up.

Tyler held his hands up in surrender. “Hey, I deal with him daily. He’s your problem right now.” I muffled protest sounded from Awsten’s ass, causing the older to squirm a bit more. “How much coffee did you give that poor kid?”

“None, that I’m aware of!” Awsten yelled, at the same time Otto snickered a bit in the corner.

This caused the three to narrow their gazes at the boy quietly observing in the corner.

“Otto…?” Awsten asked, a warning edge to his voice. “What did you do to this idiot?” Another muffled protest.

“Nothing!” The drummer defended, a smirk playing at his lips.

“Lies!” Awsten yelled, as Sam dragged him back down.

“Okay, I may or may not have accidentally left an almost full pot of coffee on when Sam was in the room that was almost empty by the time I got back.” 

A choir of groans and protests sounded.

“You know I’m gonna have to deal with his hyper ass all day (and night) now, right?” Tyler groaned.

“At least he won’t be hard to put to bed once the caffeine wears off?” Otto tried to supply, to no avail. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you once he gets the fuck off me, Otto.” Awsten grumbled, a glare on his face.

“Alright, alright.” Geoff finally cut in, rolling his eyes at everyone in the room, walking over to pry Sam off of Awsten. “Sam, give me my boyfriend and go get one of your own.”

“NOT IT!” Tyler yelled throwing his hands up. “Otto, be his boyfriend till he settles down.”

“Why me?” Otto yelled in protest.

“This is your fault!”

“That doesn’t mean you should punish me!”

“Guys, stop arguing! Tyler, come help me remove this thing from Awsten’s ass.” Geoff yelled, prying at Sam’s stronghold on Awsten, who tried wiggling free some more.

It took many minutes, but eventually, Awsten was freed and Sam was sitting on the floor, pouting like a two year old who got told he couldn’t have the last cookie in the cookie jar.

“Sammy..” Tyler cooed, cautiously walking over to his overly hyper, pouting boyfriend. 

“No,” was the only response that came out of Sam’s mouth.

“Why are you mad at me?” Sam glared up at Tyler.

“You were going to give me to Otto!” Sam pouted. The older of the two let out a sigh, waving the other boys out of the room. Once they were all gone, he turned back to Sam.

“Sammy.” Tyler tried again to get the younger’s attention, only for him to turn away from him altogether. “Come on Sam, you know I love you.”

“Apparently not enough.” Sam grumbled under his breath, but Tyler still heard him.

“Hey..” Tyler moved in front of the red-haired boy, staring into his face. “I admit what I said wasn’t fair on you, but it doesn’t mean I love you any less. I wouldn’t have actually given you to Otto, you should know that. I just know how you can get when you’re hyped up on caffeine and I was making a joke but I would never trade you to anyone.” Tyler grabbed Sam’s chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I love you too much, Sam. Every insane little piece of you.” 

By the end of Tyler’s little speech, Sam was still pouting, but it suddenly looked more forced with a smile trying to break through.

“I’m still mad at you, though.” Sam said, a playful glare being sent Tyler’s way. The older just giggled.

“Alright, fine.” He played.

“And I’m not gonna let you touch me tonight, you were being mean.”

It was Tyler’s turn to pout. “Not even a little bit?” Sam shook his head.

“Not even with your pinky.”

A growl escaped Tyler’s lips, the pout soon turning into a smirk.

“We’ll see about that, Samuel Boxold.”

And lo and behold: Tyler was able to do a bit more than just touch Sam that night once everyone went to bed., and the younger didn’t seem too opposed by it.


End file.
